Chapter 1
Demi-chan wa kataritai Chapter 001 - Takahashi Tetsuo Wants to Communicate ' ' Previous Chapter: N/A Next Chapter: Vampire-chan is in Adolescence Synopsis Long summary In April at Shibasaki High School, Tetsuo Takahashi introduces himself, saying that he's a biology teacher and that it's his fourth year teaching at the school. In his student days, he majored in biology. He had planned to do a research on ajin and write a thesis on it, but that meant he had to carry out experiments with them, and due to ethical reasons, and the fact that he was only a student, he couldn't get the permission to continue his research. He says that it's not that he wanted to preserve them in formaldehyde, but even requesting simple experiments like asking then questions was a difficult thing to do. In the end, he carried on with upper an upperclassman's research which had nothing to do with ajin. He improved some of the results, then graduated. He says that the reason behind his passion for ajin is nothing to brag about, he just wanted to meet one in person. He says that he wants to know how they live in that world, how they interact with others, how they think; that's what he was interested in. But the reality is the proportion of ajin to normal humans is too small. Encounters are very rare. At the front of the room, Sakie Satou introduces herself and says that she will be working there from then on. She also says that she's an Ajin; a succubus. Tetsuo is shocked and marvels that he finally met one. After the meeting, Tetsuo thinks about succubus and says that an ajin with the ability to induce lust from a person's heart and on top of that, a sexy body. He says that he can't believe he got to meet an ajin just like that when he spent half his life wishing for a chance. He thinks that for a succubus, Satou looked rather plain and wonders why. Suddenly, a girl calls out to him. She tells him that her classmate isn't looking too good and asks that he helps her carry her to the infirmary. He agrees and she says that she's Takanashi; year 1 class B. As they walk along together, he says that he hopes it's something he can help with. She asks if he takes care of help there as well. He says that it's just biology but he's been a teacher for long enough. He says that he can see what's wrong just by looking at their face. When he comes to the student, though, he finds that she has a flame where her head should be. He turns to Hikari and says that she has no face. Hikari says that she can see that, and that she's a dullahan. He asks if an ajin whose head and body are separated. Hikari says that she took her head to the infirmary earlier, but the body was too heavy for her. HE asks if it's okay to touch the flame. She says she doesn't know, but it doesn't look hot to her, though. Suddenly, someone yells out to make way. He says that Kusakabe from class A collapsed. He yells that the stretcher is coming through. Laying on the stretcher, he says that she just needs to cool down because she's a Snow Woman. Hikari is surprised that they have a snow woman as well. She says that they have to get moving as well. He puts Kyouko on his back and begins following. He thinks to himself that she was the third ajin and wonders if they're really that easy to meet. He says to Hikari that she looked pretty calm during everything and asks if she finds ajin unusual at all. She says that they are unusual, but they don't surprise her. She says that she's actually a vampire. After arriving at the infirmary, Hikari says that the snow woman had heat-stroke from PE, and the Dullahan just has a cold. As he's sitting there sulking, she asks what's wrong. He says that he didn't know that ajin were so common. He says that he's in shock. She asks if he hates ajin. He says that's not true at all. He apologizes for making it sound like a bad thing and, if anything, he actually loves them. He says that it's just that I've gone through a lot to try and meet an ajin in real life, to no success. He was too caught up in his excitement for a second. She thinks that she doesn't really get it, but says that that must means that he's glad to have met her. She asks if he's super happy. He says that he sure is, so she laughs. He thanks her for helping and asks if she can tell him more about ajin in the future. She agrees, but says that it's out of fashion to call them "ajin" because it doesn't sound cute; like something out of a textbook. She says that they're called "demi" now. He thinks for a moment before remarking that it's interesting. Taeko Yachigusa; the school nurse; introduces herself to the reader. A girl tells her that a Snow Woman collapsed. She thinks to herself that she didn't expect an ajin to appear so suddenly, but that she'll stay calm and take care of her. Then, Hikari comes and says that she's a vampire and that she brought the head of a dullahan. She is shocked and asks what that happened. Characters in order of appearances *Tetsuo Takahashi - (Page 4) *Sakie Satou - (Page 7) *Hikari Takanashi - (Page 10) *Kyouko Machi - (Page 11) *Yuki Kusakabe - (Page 13) *Taeko Yachigusa - (Page 21) Trivia Gallery Category:Chapters